No search of the U.S. prior art patents has been made. Ultraviolet germicidal lights, however, are well known and available in the market place. The filtering pads which may be comprised of a plastic foam impregnated with charcoal, or some other form of carbon, are also known items. The inside of the top and bottom of the fan blade may be provided with a Mylar reflective surface to intensify the action of the ultraviolet germicidal light; such reflective surfaces are also known. A hollow ceiling fan blade, however, of the type shown, described and claimed herein, is not known prior to this invention. Such a blade is made with a top and bottom so arranged as to provide an air space sufficiently large to accommodate one or more germicidal ultraviolet lights, such space probably being in the neighborhood of two and one half inches high.